


Paper Bridges

by flyingllamas



Series: A lifetime ago [5]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Epistolary, I'm never writing one of these again, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingllamas/pseuds/flyingllamas
Summary: An exchange of letters between Lor'themar Theron and Rommath, as the Ranger Captain attempts to quell an insurrection in the south of Quel'Thalas.Or, Lor'themar really shouldn't have expected Rommath to behave any differently through letters.





	Paper Bridges

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely beta'd by folks over at the Disaster Elves discord (Rivkael and Windchaser, thank you! <3)
> 
> As always, my tumblr is llamastheflying.tumblr.com if you wanna hit me up with any questions or complaints. 
> 
> If you are interested in our Disaster Elves discord server, please feel free to add me on discord at Hericartria#7234 so I can get an invite to you!

_ Dearest Rommath, _

 

_ I must admit that when you gave me this trinket, I did not take your warning seriously that it would turn each piece of writing I penned whilst wearing it into a first year’s theses. You will be delighted to know, no doubt, that Ranger General Sylvanas was amused to received one of my ciphers as such. The fault is mine, as I did not think its status would change after sending it. I have attached a list of her comments in response to your essay. Perhaps you will find them enlightening. _

 

_ It has been dull down here in the southern lands. I carry out the usual duties as expected of me while keeping an eye peeled towards our potential targets but besides the occasional brawl with the odd troll, I have seen nothing of interest so far. Truly I did not expect training three younglings to be the highlight of my day in retrospect but here I am, I suppose.  _

 

_ Perhaps it was you that brightened my day, though. _

 

_ I fear that my letters will be awfully dull but I do hope you will continue to write.  _

 

_ Yours, _

 

_ Lor’themar _

 

* * *

 

_ Lor’themar, _

 

_ You are every bit of the fool I thought you to be and more. Perhaps the Ranger General will come to her senses and remove you from such a sensitive mission. I will let her know whenever I next see her that I appreciated her thoughts on such a juvenile essay. _

 

_ I pray that in your boredom that you are not actually seeking out these trolls. I hail from the southern lands myself and other than the occasional raid, I profess that we did not have much trouble with them. I will let you deal with the incessant inquiry from the prince if you lose a limb to such monsters, so let that serve as incentive to you to stay away from them. _

 

_ The young ones find their newest combat tutor to be dreadfully dull. He lacks your absolute narcissism and egocentric approach to teaching and carries about their lessons in a more sensible way. They complain at your absence, though I see steady improvement in their stances. Halduron, especially, misses you. I believe he sees you as the brother he never had and at the very least, his own personal hero. Indeed, he finds his new tutor a poor substitute indeed. _

 

_ In your absence, I have been approached by more suitors. I have turned them away at every turn, however, as I feel they are insincere in their approach. Perhaps they were taking notes from you before you left.  _

 

_ I hope that you can take it upon yourself to stay safe, even with your lack of common sense. _

 

_ Regards, _

 

_ Rommath _

 

* * *

 

_ Dearest Rommath, _

 

_ I can almost sense the concern in your letter and I am truly touched. I see that you fear for my return, if you are so concerned about my presence on this mission. Your letter warms my heart on these cool nights and gives me the strength to push on through monotony. _

 

_ I promise you that I am not antagonizing the resident trolls. Have you considered that perhaps they are the ones in err, straying across my patrol path constantly? I am thankful that they do, for otherwise I would die of sheer boredom. The other Farstriders at this post have grown lax in their training and I hope to remedy that upon my mission’s end. If I do lose a limb, I will valiantly weather any questioning from the prince. Perhaps my trials will inspire him to be a better leader! And perhaps resident arcanists will find my battle wounds dashing. _

 

_ Varinar is truly a bore and I weep for my students for having to endure his presence. Maybe, like Halduron, you find him a poor substitute for me. Perhaps, in the end, you will pledge your heart to him instead me as you sing his praises to the face of one that holds you dear. Regardless, I am not dissuaded by this competition. Until you tell me otherwise, I will hold the memory of your handsome face near to my heart. I wish you would take my intentions as sincere, especially in the face of such fraud in the palace. I hope that, at least, my continued writing to you proves that I have never seen this as a game.  _

 

_ Please give my regards to the boys. I hope to find some daggers of at least above average quality to send them around midsummer as gifts, but I have not found anything yet here to my frustration. I have, however, sent with this letter several trinkets I acquired from the trolls. They seem to be relatively arcane in nature and I hope that you enjoy studying them. My hope is that this letter will arrive in time for Noblegarden. It may not be the most romantic of holidays, but I hope that you know my thoughts are with you during it as we celebrate. I must profess that it is one of my favorite holidays. _

 

_ Ever do I miss you and Silvermoon. I fear you will not recognize me upon my return. The poor quality of the food at the ranger’s post here has made me thinner than I would like. _

 

_ Ever yours, _

 

_ Lor’themar _

 

* * *

 

_ Lor’themar, _

 

_ If I were a more spiteful person, I would proposition Varinar now. The man can at least speak plainly to me without such flowery language and meaningless, insincere frippery and after conversations with him, I do not feel like committing murder nor setting the man himself on fire. You may absolutely consider him to be your romantic rival if you continue to write to me in such a matter as your do your court flings. I preferred when you at least regarded me as a friend and did not approach me in such a simpering manner. _

 

_ Regardless, I do appreciate the relics you sent to me. The spellwork is surprisingly complex for such primitive casters and it will take me some while to unravel their secrets. I know that myself and the Magisterium will enjoy studying them. Perhaps with the insight we gain from our study, we might be able to aid the Rangers in their fights against such vile creatures. Nevertheless, please do not take this as an invitation to antagonize the trolls further. No pity will be spared on my part should you injure yourself in such pursuits.  _

 

_ I must confess that I am surprised at the thoughtfulness of your gift, with however little thought goes into the rest of your actions in life. They did arrive in time for Noblegarden and I can see why it is one of your favorite festivals, with your ever lecherous nature. I prefer either the Midsummer festivities or Winter Veil myself. _

 

_ Within the week or so, you should find yourself with a gift in return. It will be late but I do hope that you enjoy it. Please resist the urge to antagonize its courier. I feel her temper is worse than my own and she does not and will not reel in her anger as I do. I cannot be held accountable for her actions if you choose to harass her as you do me. _

 

_ I admit your absence is keenly felt here. Despite my studies preoccupying my time, it is still odd to me to find myself utterly alone, unbothered by ne’er-do-well rangers and their schemes. Still, without the harassment I find myself making larger strides in my studies than anticipated. Thank you for leaving. _

 

_ Regards, _

 

_ Rommath _

 

* * *

 

_ Dearest Rommath, _

 

_ I apologize that it has been some time since I last wrote and I hope that you do not think that I have forgotten you. My mission has become ever more complicated and I find it hard to set aside time to put pen to paper, though you are ever in my thoughts. I feel the loneliness of my post sharply and I miss you and the boys terribly. I can at least give you the assurance I was awarded earlier this week, however. By the Ranger General’s estimate, I ought to be back in Silvermoon by Winter Veil. I look forward to the possibility of sharing one of your favorite festivals with you. _

 

_ I do wish you would take me at my word when I say that none of my flatteries of you are insincere. As I told you before I left, I do mean each and every word say to you. If you wish, I will try to cut back on some of my more blatant praises as you seem to be uncomfortable with them. I fear I will not be able to stop completely, for your presence in my life inspires me to sing songs about you. Despite your harsh words to me it has not gone unnoticed that even before my graceless words to you, you never told me to end my flirtations. Perhaps your harsh words, you do secretly enjoy them.  _

 

_ I will admit that my thoughts of taking Varinar as a romantic rival were in jest and if he were to pursue you as well, I doubt anyone would blame me if my blade found its way into his throat. Truly, I would be doing the world a favor, ridding the world of such a bore. The prince and his companions, at least, would thank me. _

 

_ While you warned me of one visitor, I must profess that you were untruthful. It was not one that visited me, but six, to my surprise and to the surprise of the other rangers at our post. I thank you for thinking of me and the awful meals us rangers are subjected to while at post. Your family’s cooking provided the best meal I’ve had since leaving and my stomach ever despairs at the poor quality grub from our mess now. Truly, the kitchens of Silvermoon would do well to learn from your mother. _

 

_ Speaking of your mother...had I not met your mother, Rom, I would be at a loss for your sharp nature. I see now that while you hold the handsomeness of your father’s dark hair and square features, you have been blessed with your mother’s wit and temper. You will be glad to know that I did not set off her temper, though I fear I did not impress her. Likely, she thinks that a ranger captain to not be good enough for her oldest son and I would agree if I did not personally have stake in that decision. _

 

_ I found your father and three brothers to be jovial and wonderfully welcoming, the likes of which I have not experienced myself in my small family. Your father and I have gotten along well, though he continually beats me at cards. Your sister Aneria was lovely but rather shy, but that is to be expected at that age. I can see much of you in her, from her quiet demeanor to her quick wit. Perhaps you ought to find time to visit her soon, for I fear she will start breaking hearts about your small village and will need advice from her brother on the best fire spells to repel suitors. _

  
  


_ Truly, I am thankful that such wonderful people brought you into this world and that you did not suffer for the loneliness of duty and propriety as I did.  _

 

_ With this letter, you will find the daggers I promised the boys. I trust that you know how to enchant their edges as to dull them, but for their safety I must advise that outside of their training that it be left off. I cannot speak fully of my mission, but I fear that the conspirators here know of my presence and seek to act before I may bring a true to end to their treachery. _

 

_ You will have likely noticed the other item in the package by now. Even months later, I remember young Aethas’ lesson from the training yard and I remember your beauty with his flower crown on your head. I took it upon myself to find these instead of antagonizing the resident trolls, as you requested, for I have seen nothing else that reminds me of you. I hope that you would deign to wear this crown of cinderbloom as you dance about the Midsummer’s fires.  _

 

_ I sorrow that I cannot join you and can only imagine the beauty of such a sight. Truly if it is anything like your performance in the woods on the fateful day we were acquainted, I fear for the hearts of our kingdom. Their hearts will never find satisfaction in beauty ever again, having forever been spoiled for it by you. I know I certainly have, though I do not grieve for the loss of such satisfaction with others. _

 

_ Think of me when your heart soars with the embers of the bonfire at Midsummer. _

 

_ Yours, _

 

_ Lor’themar _

 

* * *

 

 

_ Dear Lor’themar, _

 

_ Your gifts were received and appreciated. Kael’thas almost put out Aethas’ eye and his own within the hour of receiving them. Halduron has been more cautious with his and I am thankful for that. When our prince ascends to the throne there might be a chance of the kingdom standing for more than a night with those two watching over him, if only for the fact that he is only likely to kill or maim one of them at a time. _

 

_ Likely you have heard by now, but Kael’thas has gained the most unusual companion as of late. Al’ar, the phoenix god that blessed his birth, rose from the fires of Midsummer and soared over our city before joining his side. They are inseparable and while I question the wisdom of leaving the custody of such a powerful being in the hands of one so young, I could not wish for a better guardian for him. It is a turn of events for the better: whatever bond he shares with Al’ar has made him the slightest bit more serious and mature. Not that it has precluded such incidents like those surrounding the arrival of the daggers, mind you, but I remain hopeful that more improvement will come with time. _

 

_ I truly cannot describe what it is like to be in the presence of Al’ar. Though it might be heresy to say so, the bird does look like a rather extravagant chicken if chickens were known to be aflame. For all of its underwhelming appearance, it is almost...heart-stopping, to be under its gaze. It seems to truly be studying your soul and levying whatever holy judgement it deems appropriate. Even for its holy power, though, Al’ar has a rather capricious temper like its ward. I have been burned by it countless times already. _

 

_ Aethas seems rather morose as of late, perhaps because he feels he has lost his dearest companion. I am at a loss on how to comfort him and for once, would welcome your advice on this matter. Halduron has taken to falconry in response to Al’ar’s appearance. though no matter how fine the birds he handles, they will never compare to Al’ar...even if it does look rather chicken like. _

 

_ I am glad you enjoyed my family’s cooking. From the letters I have received recently from them it seems that it was not a one time occasion as I anticipated, but I suppose my father and brothers are rather taken with you. You have not angered my mother, which is all anyone could truly ask for, but she seem to think you to be rather virtuous and courteous. I will correct her understanding in my next letter to her.  _

 

_ Sadly, Aneria has not shown any predelication for the arcane arts as I have. The emergence of my own talent was rather unexpected and were it not for my mother writing countless letters to both King Anasterian and the Grand Magister, I would have festered in the backwater community my family calls home. I suppose that you two are alike in your persistence...I believe that she only managed to get through to the King through the sheer amount of annoyance the volume of her letters caused. Thankfully, Aneria seems to have some innate ability with the Light and I aim to find her an apprenticeship with a priest, either in the south or in Silvermoon, should she choose to pursue such a calling.  _

 

_ I am not entirely one for personal vanity beyond care for the scars about my neck, as much of our people are, but for once on Midsummer’s Eve...I truly have no words for how I felt when I looked at my reflection with your crown upon my head. For the first time in my life, I felt beautiful and actually desired. I have no idea how such a simple wreath could bring about such feelings in me, but you have accomplished the impossible I think.  _

 

_ Though I enjoy the festivities surrounding Midsummer, this year was the first time I partook in them since I was small, since my neck was burnt by my own flames. As you requested, I danced about the fire and with no partner, swathed myself in its comforting warmth. Though I am loathe to admit it, I missed you then. No one else there, with their eyes trained on me so, would have sufficed as a partner by those flames that night. I do not know what you have done to me, Lor’themar, but I fear I will never be the same.  _

 

_ I look forward to your return around Winter Veil, though I will not expect it. I understand that the nature of your mission may preclude you from actually returning about that time, but I will trust in the Ranger General’s judgement on this matter. I hear the mutterings of the court about such conspiracies in the south and I fear for your safety should you remain there much longer. Be safe. If not for me, then for the boys. _

 

_ Rommath _

 

* * *

 

_ Dearest Rommath, _

 

_ News of what happened in Silvermoon reached me before your letter did and I must confess that only the amount of respect that I have for the Ranger General kept me from flying back to your side. I feel it is my fault that this attack was not averted. Truly, if I had acted on my suspicions earlier, you would be unharmed now. I have not received news of your well-being, other than your involvement in the prince’s defense, so I hope to receive a response from you soon. _

 

_ Your family is also concerned for how you fare, for they have not heard from you either. For the first time, I have seen your mother express something other than the callous disdain for existence, much like you are wont to do, and it frightens me. I do not know how best to comfort her, but she seems to take some solace in my presence. By order of the Ranger General herself, your family is now under the protection of the Farstriders for she fears retaliation against them for your involvement in thwarting not one, but two assassination attempts now. I hope this brings as much peace to you as it did to me. _

 

_ I have little else I can say, other than to tell you that I fear your last letter is not long for this world. I have reread it many times and have kept it with me at all times and the wear is beginning to show on it. I cannot bring myself to part from it though, for your happy words inscribed on it are all that keep me pushing towards the end of this mission.  _

 

_ I hope to be by your side soon. _

 

_ Yours, _

 

_ Lor’themar _

 

* * *

 

_ Dearest Rommath, _

 

_ I have not heard back from you yet, a month since I have sent my letter, which worries me beyond all words. I have been told that your wounds require significant more recovery than last time, so I pray that is all that keeps you from putting a quill to paper.  _

 

_ As you have no doubt heard at this point, my mission has finally concluded. By my own hands, I have ended the plots of the Duskmight family. I do not delight in the act of taking lives and I endeavoured through my investigations to pinpoint those whose imprisonment would inspire further insurrection. I fear what it means that I took grim joy in drawing my sword against those who were directly responsible for the terror and harm to you and the boys.  _

 

_ The Ranger General’s promise has held true and I will return to Silvermoon at Winter Veil. I should like to accompany you to the main festivities, if you would have me. I would not pressure you think on what it means for what lays between us, for I only seek to see you enjoy the festival. I ought to return on the second day, so wait for me then. _

 

_ Ever yours, _

 

_ Lor’themar _

 

* * *

 

 

_ Dear Lor’themar, _

 

_ It exhausts me to write this and I pray that it will find you before your return. It is true that the injuries I sustained were worse than before, but I would sooner wring your neck for foolishly abandoning your post than see you by my side. It is only by the grace of the Phoenix God that I live today, for a tincture enhanced by its freely given down brought me back from the dark shores of death. _

 

_ I would have made for dull company had you returned, for the combination of enchantments and poison on the assassin’s blades sentenced me to living this last month in a haze. Truly, I struggle in even penning this letter and it frustrates me that I am resigned to living this way any longer. I am ever thankful that Kael’thas and Aethas have a small retinue of guards in my stead, for I cannot hope to guard their lives while I am like this.  _

 

_ The boys spend much of their time outside of lessons at my bedside, though I wish they would continue on without me. The infirmary is no place for children, especially not those who are arcanely inclined. I have at least been able to monitor Kael’thas’ progress as he delves ever deeper into spells that ought to be beyond his grasp. Aethas is not far behind him, and truly our kingdom will be blessed to have such a pair of powerful magi leading them. There have been discussions, expedited by the recent machinations of traitorous wretches, to see the boys off to Dalaran for their studies. Should they go, I will join them in their studies and hopefully bring back knowledge to enhance the Magisterium. _

 

_ Halduron has also taken to visiting me, though it is a much rarer occasion than Kael’thas and Aethas’ presence. All three boys are ecstatic to hear of your impending return. You will find it humorous, no doubt, to hear that Varinar is eager for your return as well, though I suspect his enthusiasm is fueled by the hurt he feels. Perhaps our jesting of his intentions doomed me, but he attempted to confess to me. Luckily and perhaps not so coincidentally, Kael’thas set fire to his cloak, delaying the confession that I was able to soundly reject him at another date. Regardless, we are all eager for your return. _

 

_ I struggle to keep hold of my quill at this point, but let it be said that I look forward to seeing you at Winter Veil. _

 

_ Yours, _

 

_ Rommath _


End file.
